


Arm Race

by DarkCellar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Redhead, Boys Kissing, Competition, Competitive, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Funny Kylux, Gay, General Hux - Freeform, God You're A Jerk Hux, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, Rivalry, Senpai, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Soft Kylux, Space Gays, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Star Wars-All Media Types - Freeform, The First Order, Work, kiss me, supreme leader snoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: "I don't exactlyhateyou, but if you were on fire, and I had a glass of water . . . I'd drink it."





	Arm Race

Hux read over the report with a small smile on his face. 

The last mission that he had overseen had been a complete disaster, from start to finish. The pilot of the ship had botched the landing, 18 of the 50-man trooper platoon had gotten lost, and Hux had been unable to diffuse a tense standoff between the leader of the village they were there to interrogate, and Kylo Ren.

Kylo had, in fact, killed the man before they had gotten ANY of the information they needed from him.

They had returned yesterday night, and Hux had spent a good portion of the evening writing up a report for Snoke that successfully deflected blame for the debacle from HIS shoulders and placed the heap of it on Lord Ren's.

He and Ren were expected to go to Snoke's chambers in a bit to give that report and explain themselves, and Hux was smiling, thinking of how Ren was going to be reprimanded.

The only problem was, physical report or not, if Kylo Ren made it to Snoke BEFORE Hux, there was a chance he could sway Snoke to his side before Hux could even speak to the Supreme Leader.

He made his smile disappear completely when Kylo Ren walked into the breakroom. He knew the man could read minds, so he tried to keep his clear, so that he could get the drop on him.

Ren looked over at him, and Hux gave him his usual little nod, before looking back at his DataPad. In his mind he was quickly planning out how to beat Ren to Snoke's chambers, to say his piece before Ren could interfere.

Glancing up, he could see that Ren appeared to be watching him.

He knew he had to act fast.

He slipped his DataPad into his pocket and stood up slowly, casually stretching. He pushed in his chair and strolled as nonchalantly as possible to the door, stopping at random tables here and there to say Good Morning to various people.

Ren had yet to move, so Hux thought he MIGHT have a chance.

He made it into the hallway and quickened his pace just slightly, still trying to give the appearance of nonchalantness as he made his way to Snoke's chambers.

A small scuffling noise behind him made him pause and turn around.

Kylo Ren had left the room, and was walking quickly towards him.

Hux turned back around and continued forward, by now increasing his walk to all but a sprint. Kylo had caught up to him and was matching his stride step for step.

All the pretense had gone out of the thing now.

Hux reached over and gave Ren a mighty shove with his left hand, slamming him into the wall.

And then Hux took off running.

His coat flapped out behind him as he raced through the corridors. People stepped out of his way, but nobody stopped or stared like they could have.

This event was, sadly, all too common.

Ren had caught up to him again, and he used the Force to make Hux trip over his own feet, sending him sprawling on his face on the shiny floors. A bit of blood trickled from his nose, which Hux hurriedly wiped with his sleeve as he regained his feet and took off after Ren.

As Hux rounded the corner, he saw that Ren had his hand on Snoke's chamber doors, and was about to push the entrance button. Hux took his DataPad from his pocket and threw it in a straight line at Ren's face.

Distracted, Ren didn't see it coming, and it smacked him hard in the side of the head, dropping him to the floor.

Hux ran up and stepped over him, to get into Snoke's chambers. Ren reached up and grabbed Hux's pant leg, yanking him down hard. He crawled over Hux into the room, kneeing him in the gut as he passed by.

"Master!" Ren panted, out of breath. "Master, I--"

He suddenly hit the floor again, as Hux had shimmy-crawled into the room behind him and grabbed hold of his robe, pulling hard enough to send him flying to the ground.

Ren pulled Hux over next to him, and threw his fist at Hux's mouth. Hux ducked it and kicked Ren backwards with his strong legs, sending him tumbling and groaning into the corner.

Hux regained his feet and brushed off his dirty uniform.

"Good morning, Supreme Leader. I'd like to talk to you about this report that --"

\---

As they both walked out of Snoke's chambers, straightening their clothes, Ren turned towards Hux.

"That was a pretty underhanded, sneaky thing you did, doctoring up the report like that."

"I know.", Hux replied with a smirk, completely unapologetic.

"I loathe you more than anyone in this universe."

"I know that, too."

Ren leaned over and kissed him, quickly, before pulling his helmet over his face.

"See you at home later," he said in his filtered voice, before striding off down the hall.

Hux smiled and watched him go, before walking back to his office., whistling.


End file.
